


A Waking Dream

by PandaTabby



Series: A Living Nightmare [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Delitoonz - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Implied Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaTabby/pseuds/PandaTabby
Summary: They've escaped the game, and so they've escaped death. But now they will have to deal with the after effects of their experience. And some might be better than others.





	1. Waking Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> All right, so, I don't actually have all of Part 5 finished, as I've been busy working on another story or two. I'll be publishing these chapters either random, one every single day, or whenever the heck I can. There was supposed to be ten or eleven chapters, but I've shortened it up and am trying to throw together the final chapter.

Now that they had finally escaped the game, what would occur after waking up? Getting out of the hospital? What will change? What’s already different?

* * *

**Delirious & CaRtOoNz**

After Luke was in the car accident, the person who had crashed into him phoned an ambulance as soon as they realized how dire the situation was. He was soon rushed to the hospital and an emergency surgery was performed. Once Luke was stabilized, he was [unfortunately] diagnosed to be in a coma.

 

It was the next day that Jonathan’s sister was able to visit. After she’d gotten word of what happened to her little brother, she was in a hurry to get back home from across the country. When she got to the hospital, she was told about her brother’s condition, and then she found out about Luke as well. They may have broken up, but somehow she and Luke had managed to remain at least friends, so she worried for both.

 

And then, when nearly a week had passed, Jonathan [and Luke] woke up.

 

Jonathan slowly came back, and at first, everything around him was really blurry. But when his eyes focused, he was able to look around the room a little and saw his sister in a chair by the wall. Her elbow was propped up on the arm of the chair, and her head was resting in her hand. Her eyes were closed, so she didn’t know her brother was awake yet.

 

It was a bit startling to see his sister here, but Jonathan was glad she was. After all of the occurrences that reminded him strangely of things that happened in his childhood, especially with his sister, Jonathan had actually wanted to see her again, even though they had argued years ago and hadn’t seen each other since.

 

Jonathan got his sister to notice that he was now awake, and she was practically a mess of tears. Jonathan had never seen her so emotional before (other than when she got her first period).

 

It was some time before a doctor came in and Jonathan was given a rather detailed report of his injuries, and then just as the doctor was leaving, he remembered Luke.

 

“What about my friend?” Jonathan asked.

 

The doctor paused and looked back at him. “I’m sorry?”

 

“My friend, Luke. Patterson?” Jonathan said.

 

The doctor looked thoroughly startled, being unable to figure out how Jonathan knew that Luke was also there.

 

“I-I will check in on him, if that’s what you want?” The doctor guessed.

 

“Yes,” Jonathan nodded. “I want to see him, if that’s possible, too.”

 

“Well, I’m afraid that can’t happen until we’re sure you’re strong enough to get up, Mr. Dennis.” The doctor explained.

 

Jonathan didn’t like the answer, but he had to deal with it.

 

Meanwhile, Luke had also woken up. He felt much worse than the second before he escaped the game, but that was to be expected. He’d been in a car crash about . . . How long ago was it? From what Luke could tell, he had a cast on both his arms and left leg, his chest was a little sore, and he couldn’t actually move. At least, not by much. He was able to look around the room a little bit, but that was just about all he could do.

 

Things were better situated, and when the small mobility tests Jonathan was given to counteract his shoulder injury had been enough to give the approval for him to finally see Luke, he honestly didn’t know what to expect.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Jonathan said breathlessly when he entered the room.

 

“I look horrible, I know,” Luke admitted. “Don’t rub it in on me, man.”

 

“I wasn’t going to,” Jonathan said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the bed. “I’m just a little . . . concerned, I guess.”

 

“How long have we been in here, exactly?” Luke asked.

 

“What? No one would tell you that?” Jonathan sounded puzzled.

 

“No,” Luke admitted.

 

“Oh,” Jonathan tried to recall what date he’d seen earlier. “Uh, I believe it’s the 26th?” Jonathan was clearly guessing. “I might be a bit off, though.”

 

Luke’s eyes widened. “Holy shit! That’s like, a week for me.” He said.

 

“Say what?” Jonathan looked at him.

 

“If you’re correct on the date, then you’ve been here for more than a week. Maybe two days over,” Luke said.

 

“Didn’t I say I could be off?” Jonathan reminded him.

 

“I heard what you said, Jon,” Luke stated.

 

“Okay, well, if that’s true, then what about everything else?” Jonathan asked.

 

“You’re talking about our channels, I’m assuming?” Luke guessed.

 

“Yeah,” Jonathan looked awkwardly to the side.

 

“Well, obviously you’re the one who’s getting out first, just considering what state I’m in at the moment,” Luke huffed. “Ouch.” He said suddenly.

 

“Too hard a breath?” Jonathan teased lightly.

 

“Shut up,” Luke rolled his eyes.

 

“I guess that I’ll be the one to explain everything, won’t I? If I am out of here first, that is?” Jonathan said.

 

“Yeah, just don’t go crazy,” Luke suggested.

 

“Yeah, I know. We don’t want anyone too worried about us.” Jonathan chuckled. “Other than that, how do you think Mark is doing right now?”

 

“That’s a good question,” Luke’s brow furrowed in thought. “He’ll probably be out before you. Depends on what state he was in.”

 

“Yeah, it does. I’ll talk to him when I can.” Jonathan promised.

* * *

When it had been almost two weeks since Jonathan was first admitted to the hospital, he was finally discharged. His sister gave him the ride home, obviously stopping by Luke’s place first so he could get his dog. It was great to be reunited with Spike, and Spike was obviously happy to see his owner again. This was proven by the mass amounts of face licks Jonathan received.

 

Once at home again, he was getting things set up to record a quick video, but only after he’d gotten Spike fed and watered properly (drinking from a toilet doesn’t count). Jonathan thought for some time about what he was going to say before he finally got it.

 

“Hey, guys, H2ODelirious here. I’m sorry that I haven’t posted anything in awhile, it’s just that something came up and it kept me from getting some videos up for you for the past two weeks. It’s all good, now, though, so I should be posting new stuff, hopefully by tomorrow. I also have to mention Cartoonz’s inactivity and I’ll explain that. Um, some time last week, he was in an accident and was in a coma for a few days. He’s awake and fine now, though, so don’t worry about that. He’s currently still in the hospital, but I believe that he should be discharged soon, so I appreciate the patience that you guys have.”

 

There were a few other things that Jonathan said before he stopped recording. He put it on YouTube and shared the video to Twitter, adding “Sorry about the inactivity” to the tweet before he posted it. It wasn’t long before there were a ton of replies and views. It was also no surprise to Jonathan when his Skype almost exploded.

 

“DELIRIOUS! Oh my god, you’re okay!”

 

Jonathan was a little startled by Evan when he answered the call.

 

Bryce, Ryan, Craig, Brock, Brian, and a bunch of the other guys were soon joined into the call as well. Jonathan explained things a little more thoroughly to them so that they understood a little a more of what had happened. Of course, he never told them the full truth behind his coma, because that might make him sound crazier than he [supposedly] already was.

 

“When Cartoonz . . . er, Luke told us that you were in a coma, we got pretty worried. It was really startling,” Craig was saying.

 

“Yeah, and then when he suddenly stopped answering-” Bryce began.

 

“I’ma stop you there, Bryce,” Brock interrupted. “How is he, exactly?” He asked.

 

“Fine right now, I guess. Other than a few obvious injuries,” Jonathan said.

 

There was a silence.

 

“Well, at least the two of you are alive, right?” Marcel put in.

 

Jonathan huffed lightly. “Yeah.”

* * *

**Mark**

 

After the new injury appeared on mark’s back and shoulder, his brother got thoroughly concerned. He thought that there was something weird going on, and most certainly wasn’t expecting Mark to wake up fifteen minutes later.

 

“Mark!” Jason gasped when Mark almost flew up into a sitting position.

 

Mark coughed a few times, but when he recovered he recognized his brother and quickly realized that he was back home. He was a little confused for a moment, though, because he didn’t remember leaving  _ Dead By Daylight _ . Wait a minute . . . Cartoonz had pushed him out! But then . . . what happened to him, Delirious, and Avery?

 

“Tom . . .” Mark stared at his brother in slight shock.

 

“What?”

 

“How long has it been?” Mark asked.

 

“Almost seven days, if you’re asking how long you were out for,” Jason answered.

 

_ Seven days, _ Mark thought.  _ That’s actually not as long as I was thinking. _

 

“What . . . happened?” Jason asked, bringing his brother’s attention back to him. “Like, to you?” He clarified.

 

“Uh,” Mark wasn’t sure how to answer. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He said.

 

Jason didn’t press him. Instead, he left the room for a moment and came back with a doctor. Mark was assessed and was a little surprised to find that considering what he’d just gone through, he wasn’t in too bad condition.

 

“We’ll keep you here overnight, yet, just to see how you do. Then we’ll consider getting you discharged,” The doctor said.

 

That’s what happened. Mark spent the night, though throughout most of it he lay awake, thinking about the others. He would continue to worry until he found out what happened to them or even heard from them, which, quite honestly, would be much better than simply finding out.

 

When Mark was discharged a couple hours after noon the next day, Jason was the one to take him home.

 

“I’ve been staying at your place, by the way,” Jason said. “Taking care of your dog. She’s real sweet.”

 

“Isn’t she?” Mark replied as he stared out the car window, watching the houses pass by.

 

When Jason pulled into the driveway of his, Mark was tapping his fingers nervously, though he couldn’t figure out why.

 

“Hey, Chica!” Mark was on his knees in seconds when he was greeted by his dog, obviously excited to see him. “Sorry that I kind of left you for a bit there.”

 

Jason helped Mark get situated, and agreed to stay a little longer when Mark asked it of him. He then went to upload a video to apologize for his inactivity, and was soon reading a gazillion comments.

 

“Busy much?” Jason teased him.

 

“Not my fault I’m famous,” Mark grumbled in amusement. “Somehow, I’m just really popular.”

* * *

In his apology video, Mark had promised new content, and that’s exactly what the fans got. Over the next few days, Mark was getting back into what he did before the entire ordeal again, but he was a bit confused when no one was asking or saying anything about Jack. He wondered if they even knew about his death yet.

 

He got his answer a week after getting out of the hospital.

 

Mark was just playing some Prop Hunt with Bob and Wade when they came across a strange prop and then started messing around. Wade was the one who made a joke that made Mark’s heart hurt. As a reminder of Jack’s death.

 

“Oh, yeah, Mark, do you know about what happened to him?” Bob asked.

 

“What happened to him?” Mark repeated, his voice hollow. “You mean that he’s-”

 

“In a coma,” Bob finished for him.

 

Mark paused. “What?”

 

“Yeah,” Wade nodded. “He has been the past two weeks, now. I’m honestly a tad worried at this point.”

 

_ Wait . . . _ Mark was confused. They weren’t saying anything about . . . He was still just in a coma?  _ Then, that means . . . ! _

 

Jack was still alive.


	2. Unexpected Miracle

“So, wait, Jack is still alive?” Mark blurted out before he could stop himself.

 

“Uh, I would think so?” Bob was a little confused by Mark’s reaction.

 

Mark’s heart skipped a beat or two and he stared at his computer screen in shock.

 

“Mark?” Wade said, trying to bring Mark back down to earth.

 

Mark was suddenly thinking quickly, and he made a quick decision he knew he wouldn’t change.

 

“I . . . I gotta go. Sorry, guys. I’ll message you both later, though,” Mark apologized before he left the game and the call.

 

It took a few minutes, but Mark was soon ready to take off for Ireland. He caught a flight across the country, and by the time he landed, it was mid-afternoon. Messaging Matt about what he was doing and where he was going, Mark asked him to take care of Chica for while he was gone, since Jason had already left.

 

It was a long flight to Ireland, and the sky grew darker as the plane made its way over the Atlantic. Mark couldn’t seem to sleep, though. For what seemed like ages, he’d believed that Jack was dead. Finding out he wasn’t was a huge relief, but it also worried him greatly. Mark didn’t know yet what state Jack had been left in after the game, so he was nervous about what he’d find.

 

And there was good reason for it.

* * *

Before he took off, Mark had been able to contact Jack’s parents, and they knew him a little bit, so they were willing to get him from the airport. They helped him out and gave him what information he would need, mainly about getting around town and all that. It was pretty early when he arrived, so he crashed for a bit at their place until they said that the hospitals would be allowing visitors. That’s when he went to go finally see Jack. He was nervous as he walked up to the front of the hospital that Jack’s parents said he was in, and was wondering what it was he would find.

 

After signing in for visiting hours, Mark found the room in question and stood anxiously outside the door. He took a deep breath before walking inside the small room. Jack was still in a coma, but his otherwise physical condition didn’t look great. His right leg was covered in a fairly thick cast, and Mark could only assume that there was heavy bandaging around his stomach underneath the hospital gown. Jack looked so pale in the dim lighting, yet so at peace. But it was the thought of what he’d gone through that made Mark believe that he wasn’t truly at peace. If anything, he was trapped inside his own mind.

 

Seeing that Jack was still alive was a huge relief for Mark, but it was the fact that he was still in a coma that made him wonder; would Jack ever wake up? He hadn’t escaped the game, after all, so did that mean that he would forever remain in a comatose state?

* * *

Mark had spent most of the day at the hospital with Jack, but when he left, he went to Jack’s apartment. Jack’s parents had given him a spare key, so he was able to get in. After he arrived at the apartment in question, he shut the door behind him quietly before taking a good look around. The place was pretty clean for no one having actually been there in about half a month, and the decorative objects and were placed so that the room had a homey feeling to it. It helped Mark get comfortable quickly, but there would always be that nagging thought that he was currently the only one there and that the one person who could easily chase away the quietness of the apartment was yet missing from the room.

 

Mark explored the apartment a little after placing his suitcase by the couch in the TV room. He shut the bedroom door so that he wouldn’t be tempted to take a look at what Jack kept in his room before heading back to his stuff. Mark got his laptop set up and was a little startled to find that Jack didn’t actually have an internet password. But it made things all the easier. There were some notifications on Twitter, which Mark went through quickly, and then he went to his YouTube.

 

As time passed and it was getting late, Mark grew bored. He was just getting ready to call it a night when there was a new notification on YouTube. Taking a look, Mark found that it was a private message and was a little surprised when he saw who had sent it. He didn’t know why he was startled by the fact that Delirious wanted to talk to him at all through something. Opening it up, Mark began to read.

 

_ Hey, Mark. I would have contacted you sooner, but I’m sure you understand why I didn’t with hospital troubles and all. I was actually hoping to keep in touch with you, so I decided to send you a message asking if we could or not. I mean, we went through a lot in Dead By Daylight and I was just thinking that we could keep some kind of friendship going on. _

 

_ Reply when you can. _

 

Mark quickly typed in his reply, adding his Skype information to it as well before sending the message to Delirious. It was a minute or two before Skype automatically activated with a friend request. Accepting it, Mark waited to see if Delirious would call him. He answered quickly when the call did come.

 

“Hey, Delirious,” Mark said when the call started up properly.

 

“Hey, Mark,” Jonathan replied. “Sorry about the sudden contact if you were busy or whatever time frame you’ve got over there.”

 

Mark shrugged. “It’s kinda late right now, but then again, I am halfway across the world.”

 

Jonathan’s face contorted to a confused expression. “What? I thought you lived in L.A. or some shit?” he said.

 

“Yeah, no. I’m actually in Ireland right now,” Mark explained. Then he suddenly realized that Delirious didn’t know about Jack yet. “Hey, Delirious-” he began.

 

“You can call me Jonathan, if you want,” Jonathan interrupted quickly.

 

“Right,” Mark noted. “Hey, I’ve learned something that might appeal to you as great news,” he started again.

 

“What?” Jonathan asked, a little curious.

 

“As it turns out, Jack is still alive,” Mark stated.

 

Jonathan’s expression was written over with shock. “What?! How?!” he gasped.

 

Mark shrugged. “I don’t know, but it might have something to do with the fact that he was never officially killed,” he guessed. “Like, put on a hook or whatever.” he added.

 

Mark noticed the second long glance Jonathan gave his left arm, which was in a swing. But he seemed to have pushed the thoughts aside as he replied, “Well, that’s definitely some good news.”

 

“How did you and Cartoonz manage after I got thrown out?” Mark asked.

 

“Oh yeah, Luke did tell me that he forced you out of the game,” Jonathan recalled. “We got out fine, though,” he said. “Just . . . not all of us.” he added sadly.

 

Mark was immediately concerned. “What? Who didn’t get out?” he asked before putting two and two together. “Avery . . . ?”

 

Jonathan nodded after a moment. “Honestly, though, Luke and I wouldn’t be alive right now if not for her,” he stated. “I just wish that there was something that could have been done to save her, too.”

 

Mark fell silent for a moment before deciding to change the subject off of Avery. “How is Car- . . . How is Luke doing?” he asked.

 

“Fine. Still in the hospital, though,” Jonathan answered. “And the amount of complaints he makes about it makes me want to shut him up myself,” he mused, chuckling lightly.

 

Mark laughed a little with him. They talked for some more time before finally saying goodbye, but only after promising each other that they would keep in touch. It wasn’t long afterwards the Mark fell asleep.

* * *

Some time into the morning, as it was getting near noon, Mark left Jack’s apartment. He went back to the hospital to sit with him, as he couldn’t seem to get the Irishman off his mind. Especially when the moment they had kissed each other for the first time came back to him repeatedly. But now as Mark sat in the hospital, next to Jack’s bed, he was thinking more about what he would say if Jack were to ever wake up. He was thinking about what he would tell him. Already, Jack knew that he loved him, but had he really caught all of the words Mark had said in his dying moments? Mark wondered about this a lot, and it was boring his mind to the point of dozing off.

 

He was just falling asleep when everything he’d been thinking about was about to all happen at once. There was a small noise from somewhere inside the room. Mark blinked and looked around before he caught slight movement in the corner of his eye. His gaze snapped back to Jack, and Mark held his breath. He felt his heart pick up a pace as he watched for a sign of consciousness from Jack. He saw it and was just about ready to cry as Jack slowly opened his eyes.

 

“Jack?” Mark said hopefully.

 

Jack looked around dazedly, before laying his gaze on Mark. His eyes widened when he saw him, and he looked almost panicked.

 

“Mark?” Jack’s voice was dry and quiet from lack of use. “What . . . what happened?” he asked confusedly.

 

“I don’t know, but it’s some kind of miracle,” Mark said simply.

 

“I don’t understand, though,” Jack looked around the room again for a moment. “I thought that . . .” he suddenly looked confused.

 

Mark sighed and looked down at his slightly trembling hands. “Jack, what do you last remember?” he asked, looking back up at him.

 

Jack was silent as he thought. “I . . . I remember . . . you,” he answered. “Like, you were holding me and saying something, but then it was all black,” A look of shock spread over Jack’s face. “Wait, didn’t I die?!” he sounded panicked and confused all at the same time.

 

Mark sighed again, heavily this time. “Yeah, you did. But somehow you’re still alive,” he said. “And that’s what matters, Jack.” Jack looked Mark straight in the eyes as though he were realizing something. “Jack, I don’t know if you caught everything I’d said while you were dying, but I . . . I feel the same way about you, too.”

 

Jack was suddenly crying a little and Mark moved quickly to wipe away the beginning tears. He called for a doctor afterwards and Jack was told about everything that had occurred to him during his coma. It was a first for Mark as well, and a bit of a shock for them both when the damage that had been done to Jack’s leg was explained.

 

“If anything, I’m afraid you’ll be left with a permanent limp,” The doctor explained.

* * *

The days passed and Jack was finally discharged from the hospital practically a week later. Mark took him home and hated to admit that he was a little amused by Jack’s reaction of finally being back inside his own home. After helping him get comfortable, Mark knew that he should tell Jack what had happened.

 

“Jack, I think I should tell you what happened after you . . . uh, died,” Mark started.

 

Jack looked up at him from his spot on the couch. “What? Did something serious happen ta one of you?” he asked worriedly.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Mark sighed. “Avery . . . didn’t make it out.”

 

Jack stared at him in silence for a couple of seconds, before, “She’s dead?”

 

“Yeah,” Mark put a hand behind his neck and looked at the floor.

 

“H2O and Cartoonz got out, though, right?” Jack asked nervously.

 

“Oh, yeah, they escaped fine,” Mark answered quickly.

 

Jack thought for a moment. “I want ta put something up.” he stated suddenly.

 

“Huh?” Mark looked at him, confused by what he meant.

 

“I want to post something on YouTube,” Jack explained slowly. “It has been some time, hasn’t it?”

 

“Oh, right,” Mark was suddenly having issues getting things set up, but he managed and was a little surprised by how normal Jack seemed to act.  _ He must be doing it so not to cause any more concern than will already be sparked, _ Mark guessed.

 

Once they were done recording, the video was quickly uploaded after a quick editing. After it was published, Mark and Jack both watched as the views and responses to it quickly went up. Jack was going through a few of the replies while Mark was taking care of his own things on his laptop. Then Skype rang and Mark answered Jonathan quickly.

 

“Hey, you got discharged!” Mark said almost immediately when he realized that the second person on the screen was Cartoonz.

 

“Yeah, and it was about time,” Luke snorted with slight distaste. “God, I hate hospitals.” he muttered under his breath.

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes. “How many times are you going to repeat that?” he asked, looking at his friend, who simply shrugged.

 

“Hang on, there’s someone else here who might want to talk to you two,” Mark said before standing and picking up his laptop. He went down the hall to Jack’s bedroom where he now lay on the bed with his arms spread out at his sides. “Hey, Jack?” Mark knocked on the door frame.

 

“What?” Jack looked up.

 

“Hey! Jon told me you were still alive, Jack. Any idea as to how?” Luke asked when Jack managed to sit up, with a little help from Mark.

 

“No,” Jack answered as Mark set the laptop down on the bed. “I don’t understand it, but honestly, I could care less about how. The fact that I’m still alive at all is beyond me, but I’m jus glad that I still am.” he said.

 

“Did Mark tell you about Avery?” Jonathan asked.

 

“Yeah, and it’s really terrible. I mean, she was so young,” Jack sighed.

 

“I didn’t really like hearing about either, but like I told Mark, Luke and I probably wouldn’t even be here anymore if not for her,” Jonathan said.

 

“I don’t know what The Nurse’s reasons were, but she listened to Avery and let us go,” Luke put in.

 

“Hey, how are ya guys doing, anyways?” Jack asked, changing the subject.

 

“Fine, other than feeling useless at the moment,” Luke huffed. “Although I don’t mind getting care from Jon right here,” he said with a sly smile.

 

“Dude!” Jonathan exclaimed. “Would you not talk like that?!” he glared at his best friend.

  
Luke laughed lightly. Mark and Jack joined in a little, too, and then Jonathan turned a light shade of red. The four men talked heartily about a plethora of things, and even got to know each other a little more properly. It was bound to be a friendship to last.


	3. Playing Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I've finished the story, so I'll be posting a new chapter every week day.
> 
> I don't post on weekends.... -_-

A month had passed since Mark was forced to return home by the lack of clothing he had packed, but he only left once he was sure that Jack could manage on his own once again. He’d been taking care of the Irish man the entire time, and Jack couldn’t have had it any better.

 

Jonathan had been doing the same with Luke, ever since getting him home from the hospital. The only main difference was that there was a lot of appointment scheduling and other crap that they would have to deal with together. Jack had all of that by himself, and Mark was fine.

 

In the month that passed from Mark leaving Ireland, the four men became closer than they thought they could get, and soon, they were getting involved in each other’s friendship groups. Already Mark and Jack and been introduced to Bryce and the others, while Jack and Ohm really just started talking again after a long time.

 

All in all, the recovery process for Jack, Jonathan, and Luke was going well, while Mark was just trying to erase the memories of everything that had happened inside  _ Dead By Daylight _ . Now, he was back at home, sitting on his couch with Chica next to him. He was watching some reruns of  _ The Walking Dead,  _ and was otherwise bored out of his mind. It was when his phone buzzed suddenly, causing the table to rattle a little, that he jumped a little at the sudden noise.

 

_ S- Want to join us for some gaming? _

 

Seeing the message from Jack sent Mark immediately to his feet and he was starting up his monitors in seconds.

 

_ M- Who’s all playing? _

 

Mark waited for the reply as Skype opened up. It rang suddenly with a call, and he joined in.

 

“I guess that’s my answer,” he said to himself when he saw Bob, Wade, Jonathan, Luke, and of course Jack in the call.

 

“What was the question?” Bob asked with a light laugh.

 

“Hold on,” Jack said and looked down. Mark figured out quickly that he was looking at his phone. “He asked who was all playing.”

 

“Oh,” Bob said.

 

“What are we playing?” Luke asked.

 

“Why don’t we do Prop Hunt?” Wade suggested. “We haven’t played in a while.”

 

So, once the game was started up and everyone was joined in, Jonathan and Luke helped Wade and Bob get introduced to playing with Gmod, which they enjoyed greatly. They mostly messed around with the different skins, and thoroughly enjoyed playing Hide-N-Seek with it.

 

“Vanoss!” Wade shouted suddenly.

 

“What?” Jonathan turned his character around.

 

“Ha! I was right!” Wade cheered.

 

“Oh, are you trying to recognize people?” Bob asked.

 

“Trying to,” Wade nodded.

 

“Hey, Jack,” Luke started.

 

“What?”

 

“Come over here,” Luke said, making his character jump repeatedly.

 

“Oh, nice hiding spot!” Jack exclaimed, rather surprised.

 

“They’re somewhere, Mark!” Bob gasped dramatically.

 

“Well, obviously!” Mark pointed out.

 

“Hey, can I join you guys?” Wade asked, his character appearing by Jack’s and Luke’s.

 

Mark wandered around the map, looking for something suspiciously unnatural. Jonathan was secretly following him, but Bob picked up on his act.

 

“Mark! One of them is behind you!” Bob shouted.

 

“Oh shit!” Jonathan cried and made a run for it.

 

Mark spotted him quickly and fired at random.

 

BUMBUM eliminated H2O Delirious

 

“Damn it!” Jonathan exclaimed.

 

“Uh, Jack, I think our cover is blown,” Wade said suddenly.

 

“It will be if you say that!” Jack pointed out.

 

“I’m outta here!” Luke got up and ran, only to be killed a second later by Bob. “Shit!”

 

Bob quickly killed Jack and Wade afterwards. They continued to play games for hours, until it started getting late. Bob and Wade left the call some time around 10:00 pm, and the game session ended. Jonathan and Luke remained in the call for a few minutes after, though.

 

“How are things with you two?” Mark asked.

 

“Fine. Other than the fact that we’re still dealing with annoying ass injuries,” Luke said, his tone hinted with slight amusement.

 

“Why did you get away with no serious injuries, Mark?” Jonathan asked, grumbling a little in annoyance.

 

Mark shrugged. “Lucky, I guess,” he said. “I do wish that I could say the same for all three of you, though.” He added.

 

“Thanks, Mark.” Luke sighed.

 

Jack was spacing out. He was recalling the times that he and Mark had had confessions. The first time, Mark had simply said it was another reason to protect him. The second time, Jack had been dying and was unable to understand anything Mark had been saying clearly. Then, the third time, in the hospital, Mark only said he felt the same. So, Jack was wondering when Mark would say, and so that he could hear it, that he loved him.

 

“Alright, you guys take care and we’ll talk again soon,” Mark’s voice brought Jack from his thoughts in time to see Jonathan and Luke leave the call.

 

There was a silence that Jack and Mark shared for a minute or two.

 

“Jack,” Mark began, breaking the quiet.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you,” Mark said.

 

Jack’s heart pounded with joy and he found himself smiling. “I love you, too.” He said.

 

“Would you come over here to L.A. for a bit?” Mark asked. “It’s getting kind of boring with you all the way across the country and the Atlantic.”

 

Jack laughed lightly. “Sure.”

 

“How soon?” Mark asked, his voice and eyes hopeful.

 

They discussed the plans for the next hour.


	4. It's Better This Way

Luke woke up one morning with a hazy memory. He had trouble remembering what had happened the day before, and wasn’t about to recall the memory.

 

What had happened yesterday was another one of his appointments. It was the beginning of August, and Luke’s recovery was almost over. His casts had all been removed and several stitches were taken out as well. All that Luke still had that signaled he’d been in an accident at all was the special shoe he had to wear yet for his still-healing foot.

 

With a groan, Luke rolled over to the other side of the bed and looked at the digital clock on the bedside table.

 

12:07

 

“Damn it,” Luke muttered with a heavy sigh. He’d missed Jonathan before he left for his therapy appointment earlier. “Well, I can still catch him when he comes home.” Luke realized.

 

He got up and put on some proper clothing, making himself a quick so-called-lunch when he got downstairs to the kitchen. After he finished eating, Luke went into the recording room and started up his monitors. Only a few weeks earlier had he gotten himself officially moved in with Jonathan, and the two were happily living together. The fans had no idea that they were in a relationship, but some of the guys did. “Some” as in three. Bryce, Ryan, and Evan. Luke and Jonathan both knew that they were the ones who would be able to take it seriously and not go around spouting out the news over twitter or anything like that. Both Luke and Jonathan trusted those three the most with secrets like that.

 

Some time later, Luke heard the front door open and close, and he looked towards the doorway. Spike left the room, as he’d been lying by Luke’s desk, and went to investigate. Luke paused the video he’d been watching and stood up. Quietly stepping towards the doorway, he looked down the hallway. He went to the living room and found Jonathan sitting on the couch with his head leaned back over the top of the cushion, eyes closed. Luke stood quietly for a minute or two, letting Jon have the peace and quiet he obviously needed after a slightly stressful therapy session. Then, he approached him.

 

“How was your morning?” Luke asked, placing his hands lightly on Jonathan’s shoulders and massaging them gently.

 

“Lame,” Jonathan answered, keeping his eyes closed.

 

“Is there any way I might be able to make your afternoon better?” Luke asked.

 

Jonathan opened his eyes and looked at Luke. “You want to make me feel better?” he said. “Then come around the side and sit with me.”

 

Luke obliged, making sure to sit to Jonathan’s right instead of his left. Even though Jonathan didn’t have to wear the swing anymore, his left arm wasn’t fully functional just yet. He could feel and move it again, just not as well as his right arm, and sudden movements would make it hurt. In other words; it was sensitive.

 

“When did you wake up?” Jonathan asked.

 

Spike hopped up onto the couch and lay down on Jonathan’s left, placing his head on his lap. Jonathan lightly placed his left hand on his dog’s head and started stroking it slowly.

 

“Not too long ago,” Luke answered, putting an arm behind Jonathan’s head. Jon let his head rest on it for a moment, before he turned it and looked directly at Luke. “What?” Luke asked.

 

“Nothing,” Jonathan said, a smile forming. “Just looking at you and pretty eyes.”

 

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Why am I the pretty one?” he teased.

 

“Is that a bad thing to you?” Jonathan blinked slowly, his eyes remaining half closed.

 

“No,” Luke said. “I was just thinking that the word would better describe you.” He stated.

 

Jonathan looked away for a moment, trying to hide his slight embarrassment, but Luke put his hand under Jon’s chin and turned his head back towards him. He placed a soft kiss on his lips and held it for a moment. When they parted, Jonathan slid himself closer to Luke, letting his upper half lean into Luke’s side. Luke rested his head on Jonathan’s and the two gradually dozed off.

* * *

When Jonathan woke up again several hours later, he found himself alone on the couch, a pillow slipped underneath his head and Spike asleep at his feet. After a moment, Jonathan detected a delicious smell in the air, coming from the kitchen. Pulling the blanket that had been laid over him away, Jonathan stood up and made his way for the kitchen where he found Luke preparing dinner.

 

“Afternoon, sleeping beauty,” Luke said as soon as Jonathan walked into the kitchen.

 

“What time is it?” Jonathan asked.

 

“Almost seven, why?” Luke looked at Jon, pausing in his flipping of a meat patty.

 

“I slept that long?!” Jonathan gasped, suddenly panicked.

 

“Don’t worry, Jon. I took care of things already,” Luke explained quickly, going back to the food he was making.

 

Jonathan relaxed again. He was afraid that he’d missed his upload deadline. He had video rendered and ready to be posted, but for some reason, he hadn’t queued it for the specific time. Well, it would appear that Luke had taken care of it already.

 

After dinner, Jonathan stayed up a little late, watching some of the videos on Mark’s channel and Jack’s channel as well. He came across one on Mark’s channel that he wasn’t aware had even been recorded. It was the Gmod Hide-N-Seek play session that they had done a couple days prior. Jonathan read through some of the comments on the video, mainly out of curiosity, and was a little startled to find that some people were really pleased that he’d gotten involved with Mark and the others.

 

“What is it with you and staying up late?”

 

Jonathan turned in the chair to look at Luke, who was in a change of clothes, and his hair looked wet.

 

“Why did the hell did you shave?” Jonathan asked, his brow furrowing at Luke’s noticeably shorter beard.

 

Luke shrugged. “It had been a while, so I thought ‘why not’,” he said.

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes in slight amusement. He turned off his monitors and went with Luke back to the bedroom. He lay awake for a bit of time after Luke fell asleep, thinking about just how much had changed since the start of the summer. He lived alone with his dog as his only company, wondering when he might find that other person in his life. But now he had Luke living with him. The older man was just on the other side of the same bed, and Jonathan could easily admit that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

Several weeks passed, and soon it was September 21st. Luke was now 34, and it made him feel old. He was honestly a bit jealous of the fact that Jonathan was still 29 years old.

 

But today was also the day of Jonathan’s final therapy session. Over the last two months, his arm got stronger and was just about fully functional now, almost as good as it had been before the incident way back in June. But, for the moment, there was an issue; Jonathan could be late for his appointment.

 

Luke was watching his boyfriend as he snoozed on the sofa in the living room. His left arm was resting on his stomach, while his right was at his side. His right leg was hanging over the edge of the cushion, and overall, Jon looked at peace. But Luke was about to disturb that peace. He placed his hands on the arm of the couch and looked down at Jonathan’s sleeping face. Luke took one finger and started to tickle the end Jonathan’s nose. It wrinkled at Luke’s touch, and Luke found himself smiling at how adorable his boyfriend was in his sleep.

 

“Jonathan,” Luke quietly sang. “Time to wake up. You’ll be late for your appointment,” he gently shook Jonathan’s head, receiving a groan as a complaint in return.

 

“I don’t wanna get up . . .” Jonathan mumbled.

 

“I will make you get up if I have to,” Luke stated.

 

Jonathan heaved a heavy sigh and opened his eyes, glaring up at his lover momentarily. “Morning, Luke.”

 

“Come on, time for you to get ready,” Luke said, sliding his hands underneath Jonathan’s back and pushing him up into a sitting position.

 

Jonathan reluctantly got ready to leave, and was actually lucky that he made it to his appointment in time. It went well, and Jonathan wanted to get home as soon as possible, but there was one more stop that he had to make. He stopped by GameStop to pick up Luke’s birthday present before finally heading home. When he pulled back into the driveway, Luke’s cat was watching him from the window. After getting out of the car, Jonathan stared back at her for a minute before heading inside.

 

“Here, catch,” Jonathan told Luke once he found him in the bedroom. “Happy birthday, you fucker.” He said, tossing the game to Luke.

 

Luke caught and looked at the cover, his eyes widening. “You didn’t-!” he gasped, suddenly extremely excited. “Can we play it now?!” he half begged.

 

“I’ll get things set up, unless you can do that before I get to the PlayStation,” Jonathan said, stepping aside to let Luke run past him for the living room.

 

Once everything was set up, Luke started up the game and grabbed Jonathan a remote.

 

“Why don’t we record this?” Jonathan suggested.

 

“I’m down for that,” Luke agreed, impatient to start playing his gift. “Thanks so much, by the way, dude.” he said a moment later.

 

“Sure thing, man.”


	5. Start Of Something New

_ I pushed Mark out of the way and almost immediately felt the cold metal close quickly and painfully on my leg. I fell forward and felt my leg be nearly torn in half, and let out an agonized scream of pain. The events all happened too fast. Mark was by my side, and so was Cartoonz, but The Trapper was quickly catching up. I saw that he was about to take a swing at Mark, but I pushed him out of the way and felt my side get sliced open. I let loose another wail. Just then, there was a yell and Delirious appeared, taking The Trapper’s weapon and driving the blade through its chest. _

 

_ I was losing strength, and fast. Obviously Mark could see that, as he and Cartoonz desperately tried to free me from the bear trap. I don’t know how, but I was suddenly at the shed, the safepoint. Avery was there and she was trying to patch me up, but I refused it. I knew that it was too late to save me. I knew that I would die, even if Avery had patched me up. _

 

_ “Jack . . . please don’t go,” I heard Mark say to me. _

 

_ “Mark . . . I love you,” I told him before my vision and hearing went all hazy. I never caught what Mark said next, but I felt the kiss he placed on my lips afterwards. It was the last thing I felt before everything faded. _

* * *

Jack’s eyes flew open and he remained still, startled. Blinking, he looked around and remembered where he was. He was on a plane, heading to America.

 

The last two months were almost torture for him, waiting to fully complete his recovery so that he wouldn’t be disadvantaged while at Mark’s place in L.A. during his visit. He was impatient to land in the states, and then L.A., and that was mostly because the only interactions that Jack had had with Mark were over Skype or the phone through calls and text messages. But now, he was finally going to be able to see Mark in person again after nearly three months. The flight was long, but he finally reached Pennsylvania, where he would catch a connecting flight to L.A.

 

Meanwhile, all the way in Jack’s final destination, Mark was waiting boredly on his bedroom floor. He didn’t know what he was waiting for exactly until his phone rang with a notification. Looking at the new message, Mark read that Jack had landed in the states and was just boarding his next flight.

 

Getting to his feet, Mark started going around the house and cleaning things up, getting them ready for when Jack finally got there. He couldn’t wait to see him again in person, and was constantly glancing at the clock. Hours and hours later, near 8pm, Mark got the text from Jack.

 

_ S- Almost there. A few minutes until we land. Can’t wait to see you. :) _

 

_ M- I’ll be waiting. _

 

Mark left the house, although he brought Chica with him to the airport. He found a spot to park and headed inside to find Jack. He finally spotted the familiar green hair and friendly face after a bit and jogged over to him. The two men met each other in a hug, which they held for a moment or two.

 

“Glad you made it,” Mark said once they parted. “How was your flight?” He asked.

 

“Which one?” Jack asked, teasing slightly. “It was boring, mostly. Fell asleep on the first one, though.” He cringed mentally at the thought of his terrible dream.

 

“Well, I doubt that your time here will be boring,” Mark said.

 

“Let’s hope it’ll be tha’ way,” Jack chuffed. “I would hate ta have wasted a plane ticket.”

 

Mark laughed before he and Jack finally left the airport.

* * *

The first night in L.A. was mostly quiet, with Jack sleeping alone in the guest bedroom. But when he woke up the next morning, he found Mark already awake, in the kitchen making breakfast.

 

“What are ya making?” He asked.

 

“What’s it smell like?” Mark looked up at Jack for a split-second.

 

Jack sniffed the air a little. “Bacon and eggs,” he said.

 

After eating, Jack offered to clean up the dishes and the kitchen, which Mark allowed.

 

“Just don’t break anything,” he said before leaving the room.

 

Jack rolled his eyes behind Mark’s back, but he found amusement in his words. He finished up with the dishes before going to clean off the counters, and once he was finished, he went looking for Mark. He found him at his computer, and it looked like he was setting something up, possibly for later. An idea suddenly came to Jack’s mind, and he decided to go through with it and snuck off for another part of the house.

 

Mark never noticed Jack’s short presence in his doorway, and continued with setting up the game he hoped to play with Jack later. When he finally decided to take a break, he started looking for Jack, but couldn’t find him anywhere.

 

“Jack?” Mark called out, looking around. He found Chica by the back door, where she seemed interested in something outside. “Are you out here, Jack?” Mark called as he opened the back door.

 

“Maybe.” A voice replied.

 

Mark turned in the direction of Jack’s voice, but didn’t see him. And then, out of nowhere, someone pushed him into the pool. Swimming to the surface, Mark took a much needed gasp of air, as he hadn’t had the chance to take a breath before hitting the water. He looked over and saw Jack laughing at him. Mark narrowed his eyes at the Irish man.

 

“What’s so funny?!” He demanded, with a hint of amusement.

 

“I totally got ya, Mark!” Jack managed between laughs. His laughter was cut off when Mark splashed him with water. “What the hell was that for?!” Jack gasped.

 

“Revenge, I guess,” Mark answered. “Probably not much, but it worked! I got you to stop laughing at me!”

 

Jack giggled again before taking a step or two back and then racing forward, launching himself into the clear water with to join Mark. Mark turned away to avoid getting splashed in the face, but then he went to face Jack again.

 

“You know that you could catch a cold, right?” Mark warned. “It’s the middle of Autumn after all.”

 

“I don’t care,” Jack said, shrugging in the water. He started swimming backward, but was then bombarded by water when Mark sent a spray of it at him. “Yer so gonna get it!”

 

For several minutes, Mark and Jack messed around in the pool, but then they stopped trying to drown each other and hung on to the edge nearest the back door.

 

“This was probably a bad idea,” Jack said, flicking water from his wet, green hair.

 

“You’re the one who pushed me into the water in the first place,” Mark reminded him.

 

“I-” Jack tried to come up with some kind of retort, but none came to mind, so he closed his mouth again.

 

“Hey, we’ve gotta meet a couple of the guys later,” Mark said suddenly. “I had something set up for us to do with them together.”

 

“Sounds good,” Jack nodded. “But then we’ll have to get out of the pool.”

 

“We’ve got a few hours, Jack. We’ll be fine,” Mark said. “Let’s go take showers to get the chlorine out.”

 

Jack nodded again and followed Mark out of the pool and inside the house once more. Mark let Jack take the first shower, and although he protested at first, he eventually realized that taking the first shower was better than waiting for some time before getting the pool water out of his hair and off his body. And apparently Mark took ages to get clean. Which was half true, because an hour after entering the bathroom, he finally came out.

 

“Just what were you doing in there?” Jack asked, since most of the hour that Mark had been in the bathroom was rather quiet, with the shower turned off. “Or do I want to even know?”

 

Mark merely shook his head. Jack didn’t ask anymore. Not long after that, the two men left for . . . Jack actually didn’t know where they were going. Mark seemed to be in charge of the destinations. As it turned out, they went over to Ryan’s house, where J-Fred and Matt were already waiting.

 

“Please tell me they already know I’m here?” Jack looked over at Mark as he began to climb out of the driver’s seat.

 

“Yes, I told them you’d be here, Jack,” Mark assured, his voice hinted with laughter.

 

Jack hesitated to get out of the car for a moment at first, but he eventually got out and followed Mark up to the front door. Mark gave a knock, and J-Fred was the one who answered the door.

 

“Great! You guys made it!” He exclaimed happily.

 

“Hi, Jack! Hey, Mark!” Ryan’s voice filtered out from inside the house.

 

Jack followed Mark inside, unable to figure out why he felt so nervous about being here.

 

“What’s the plan?” Mark asked.

 

“Come to the backyard,” Ryan said simply, leading Mark, Jack, and the others to the back of his house and outside.

 

“Holy shite!” Jack gasped when he saw the large bouncy-house obstacle course.

 

“Here’s the catch,” Ryan began. “We have to do it all blindfolded.”

* * *

After Ryan explained the rules to everyone, Jack was trying to mentally prepare himself for the challenge. He watched as J-Fred, Matt, and Ryan made fools of themselves, and then Mark went. He managed to get through most of it, but then when he came to the exit, there were complications.

 

“Where’s the opening?!” Mark exclaimed as he felt his hands over the wall.

 

“It’s right in front of you,” Matt said, giggling uncontrollably.

 

“Where’s  _ in front of me _ ?!” Mark demanded. “Oh.” He said when he finally found it. “I bet that was so bad,” Mark laughed as he removed the blindfold after climbing out onto the grass.

 

Ryan took the blindfold and GoPro from Mark and brought the items over to the laptop he’d brought outside. After transferring the footage to the computer, the blindfold and GoPro were attached to Jack’s head and he was guided over to the Bouncy-House obstacle course entrance.

 

“This feels weird,” Jack said as he felt the others moving him in his total blindness. Jack’s hands were placed on the the entrance opening.

 

“Your timing starts . . . now!” J-Fred started the stopwatch.

 

Jack launched himself into the abyss in front of him and immediately felt disoriented from his unsolid surrounds. He charged through and into several air-filled pillars, almost crashed face first into a slanted ladder, flipped over to the other side of the small slide, and then had trouble getting to his feet and figuring out which way he was supposed to go. He shoved himself through a small tunnel and over the top of a bump, and then finally rolled out onto the ground at the end of the course.

 

“Time!” J-Fred shouted. “Whoa, Jack! You got the best one!” He exclaimed.

 

Jack removed the blindfold, “That’s because I’m awesome.” he claimed.

 

“Nah, I disagree,” Ryan said, making the small group laugh a little, especially at the glare that Jack gave him.

 

Jack’s part was added to the uploaded footage, and once everything was back inside, the guys went out for lunch at a diner in town. For some time, Jack was just slightly puzzled by the fact that neither J-Fred, Matt, or Ryan had anything to say or any kind of reaction to his limping, but then one look at Mark told him that they had already been made aware. Jack made a note to himself to thank him for that later.

 

After lunch, Mark and Jack parted with the guys, although it seemed more like they half ditched them, and went back to Mark’s house. For several hours they played a few different games, including Mortal Kombat, GTA 5, and some kind of driving simulator. A while later, they got bored and threw in a movie. Mark let Jack pick it out, and didn’t really complain when he put in Terminator.

 

For dinner, Mark ordered a few pizzas, which they ate during the movie. Jack somehow downed seven slices before he finally grew full.

 

“Thanks for telling the guys about it, by the way,” Jack said, remembering what he’d told himself to do at the diner. “I was just a little nervous about what they would say about my leg.”

 

“Sure thing,” Mark said. “What are friends for?”

 

Halfway through the movie, Jack ended up falling asleep, and on Mark’s shoulder no less. Mark didn’t notice that the Irishman had dozed off until after the movie ended. Not wanting to wake him up, Mark turned everything off by using the remote. Jack was just about out cold, and he looked too peaceful.

 

With a sigh, Mark turned his head placed a small kiss on Jack’s head before shutting his eyes to fall asleep himself.

* * *

When Jack woke up the next morning, he woke up on the couch. He woke up on the couch in Mark’s living room, with Mark next to him as well as partly on him. Jack felt his heart flutter at the sensation of Mark resting his head on his own, and the slight shift of his green hair when Mark exhaled gently into it.

 

Careful not to cause Mark to wake up, Jack slowly managed to slip out from underneath him and stood up from the couch with a large yawn and much needed stretch. After using the bathroom, Jack headed into the guest bedroom and opened up the laptop that he’d brought along with him. He brought up the saved footage from the game that he and Mark had both played, the same one that Mark had gotten set up earlier in the day, before they left for Ryan’s.

 

Once he was finished with the quick editing, Jack uploaded it to his channel and then started messing around on one of his lame computer games for a while. He didn’t know how much time had passed until someone suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders.

 

“Holy shite!” Jack exclaimed, leaping from the desk chair and flying against the wall on the opposite side of the room. What he saw was Mark in the doorway, laughing hysterically with his face scrunched up. “What the fook was that for?!” Jack demanded.

 

“You should’ve seen your face!” Mark managed between weak breaths

 

Jack huffed in annoyance, but then he suddenly found himself giggling a little as well. Mark was ridiculous, but he was worth living with.


	6. Septiplier In Secret

The morning of that second-to-last day, Jack was awake before Mark, so he thought that he would go and take a short walk around the area.

 

When Mark woke up later to find Jack gone, he was confused. Without actually thinking it over, Mark went back to his bedroom after searching the house quickly to grab his phone and quickly dialed Jack’s number.

 

“Yeah?” came Jack’s voice when he picked up.

 

“Jack? Where are you?” Mark asked

 

“Meh, went for a walk,” Jack answered. “I’m jus goin around a small area and might be heading back soon.”

 

“All right. Then I guess I’ll see you whenever you return,” Mark said.

 

“Yeah, see ya then,” Jack replied before the phone call was ended.

 

Now that Mark knew where Jack was, he started thinking about what to do next. He went to go mess around on his computer for a bit before he noticed who was all on Skype. Thinking for a moment, Mark decided to call to see if they could set up some plans for later.

 

“Sup, Mark,” Jonathan said when he answered. “How’s it going?”

 

“Fine,” Mark replied. “Look, I was wondering if we might be able to have a session later?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Luke and I have got nothing to do all day, so I’m sure that he would like to do that instead of sitting on his ass for hours on end,” Jonathan said.

 

“There’s a new game that come out. I don’t know if you or Luke have heard about it or played it yet, but Jack and I have played a bit of it already,” Mark said. “He posted a video of some of the gameplay earlier in the week.” He explained.

 

Jonathan went quiet as he thought back to recent YouTube activity. “Oh, you mean that Driving Simulator game?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Mark confirmed.

 

“Sweet. Luke should enjoy that,” Jonathan stated, with a hint of sarcasm.

 

“Oh, does it have something to do with what happened?” Mark asked, just a little concerned.

 

“Nah, Luke is just bad at those types of games,” Jonathan explained with a dismissive tone. “He doesn’t mind playing them, though. Even after the accident.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Mark glanced at his phone. It was then that he heard his front door open and realized that Jack had finally returned. “Sounds like Jack is back from his walk.”

 

“I’ll get everything set up,” Jonathan said. “It’ll be the first time me and Luke will be playing this game. Should be fun.”

 

They Skype call ended and Mark went downstairs to find Jack in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. He looked up when Mark entered the room and set the glass down.

 

“Hey, sorry I ditched ya for a bit,” Jack said, referring to him leaving suddenly and taking a walk.

 

“No, that’s fine,” Mark waved a hand dismissively. “Hey, how do you feel about playing that car game again? Only with Jonathan and Luke along for the ride?” He asked.

 

“Did you just make a joke?” Jack looked at Mark with uncertain disbelief.

 

“What?” Mark sounded and looked confused.

 

“You said ‘along for the ride’ while you were talking about the game,” Jack pointed out.

 

Mark tilted his head for a moment before he realized what Jack was saying. “Oh! No, I wasn’t purposefully making a joke,” he said.

 

“Okay, good, because it was really bad,” Jack stated.

 

“Are you saying I’m not funny?!” Mark gasped, faking an offended expression.

 

“You just said that you hadn’t made the joke on purpose!” Jack exclaimed.

 

There was a silence between the two, before Mark laughed suddenly, ending the argument before it got out of hand. Jack stared at him.

 

“When do we start playing?” He asked after Mark stopped laughing finally.

 

“We can start right now,” Mark answered.

 

Jack finished his water while Mark got the game set up for them, and then they got the split screen going on the large TV after joining Jonathan and Luke their game.

 

“Fuck you, dude!” was the first thing either of them heard come out of their headsets from Luke’s mouth.

 

“It’s not my fault! I swear!” Jonathan yelled.

 

“Everything okay over there?” Jack asked out of concern and confusion.

 

“Everything’s fi-” Jonathan began.

 

“Delirious is being a little bitch!” Luke interrupted loudly.

 

“I told you it wasn’t my fault!” Jonathan exclaimed.

 

“Yes it was!” Luke argued. “You drove into me and knocked me off the bridge!”

 

Mark and Jack looked at each other for a moment before they started laughing and listened to Luke’s frustration. They played for several hours, driving around and just messing around with the game all together. They did a race for a while, before switching out to another set of car jousting. They did this for most of the day, until it got really late and Luke and Jonathan bailed out after saying their goodbyes. Mark and Jack had a quick dinner before tiredly heading to bed.

* * *

_ I found myself back in the dark forest with The Trapper right behind us. I recognized the moment we were in and looked for the bear trap and spotted it in the tall grass. But I wasn’t able to get to it in time and the metal instead closed around Mark’s leg, causing him to scream in pain as he fell forward. I tried to cry out, but something pulled me aside and I saw a splash of blood. The events were to fast and I was watching as Mark was cut into by The Trapper’s blade before Delirious used it against the thing and killed it. Then we were suddenly back at the shed with Mark dying on the floor. I was crying over him . . . _

* * *

Jack’s eyes flew open when he felt someone shaking him rather violently.

 

“Jack!” Mark’s voice filled his ears and Jack picked up on his worried tone.

 

“Wha?!” Jack sat up quickly and looked at Mark with wide eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” Mark asked. “I heard you crying from my bedroom.”

 

Jack blinked, and it was then that he realized his eyes were wet with tears. He’d been crying in his sleep from the dream.

 

“I- . . .” Jack began, but he stopped himself quickly. “Sorry.” He said a few seconds later.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked simply, holding his hands on Jack’s shoulders.

 

“It . . . It was a bad dream,” Jack answered quietly.

 

Mark sat on the bed next to Jack and wiped away his tears using his hand. “Tell me about it,” he said softly.

 

“It was back in the game . . . when I died. Only it was you that was caught in the trap. You that was killed . . . instead of me,” Jack explained, looking into Mark’s eyes with a shaky sigh.

 

Mark moved closer to Jack and put his arms around him. Jack leaned into him and the two of them sat there like that for a while. After Jack fell asleep again, Mark gently lay his head down on the pillow and covered him up again. He was about to go back to his own bedroom, but one last look at Jack’s sleeping face told him otherwise.

 

Mark moved over to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. He gazed at Jack’s sleeping face, reveling in the beauty of it. He lay like that for several minutes before he finally let sleep come to him once more.

* * *

When Jack woke up the next morning, he woke up with a feeling that he hadn’t had for a long time; not since Signe left. It was the feeling of someone holding him while they slept. Jack knew that it was Mark who was sharing the bed with him, and he remained still under the covers. He waited for some time, listening to Mark’s gentle breathing as he slept on. It was quiet in the bedroom, and Jack found the slight quiet rather peaceful. He could hear a few birds chirping outside the window, which was a little startling considering how late in the year it was.

 

Mark suddenly moved, and Jack risked turning over. He was suddenly looking into Mark’s deep brown, tired eyes, and felt a smile split his face.

 

“Morning, sleepy head,” Jack purred. “Sleep well?”

 

“I should be asking  _ you _ that,” Mark started, making Jack chuckle lightly. “But I did, thanks.”

 

The two men remained like that for another five minutes, before Chica started barking downstairs and forced Mark to get up and out of bed. Jack sat up and stretched, letting a large yawn out as he did. He followed Mark down the hall and turned into the bathroom, but before he closed the door he called after him.

 

“What do you plan on making for breakfast?”

 

“I’ll surprise you,” Mark replied.

 

“Imma take a shower first,” Jack said before finally closing the door.

 

Mark filled Chica’s dog bowl when he got to the kitchen, and he then went to the cupboard under the sink and pulled out the cereal box that he’d hidden from Jack. With it being Jack’s last day, Mark wanted to give him a special breakfast. So, he’d gone out to the store not long before Jack arrived at the airport and bought two family sized  _ Lucky Charms _ boxes; one of regular and the other of chocolate. He was planning to mix the two together, but then Mark thought that he should ask about it first. Just one problem; Jack was in the shower.

 

Mark thought for a minute or two before he finally came up with an idea. Grabbing a pen and paper, he wrote out a quick message before taking it and the two cereal boxes upstairs where he positioned them in front of the bathroom door. Mark taped the not between the boxes before he went back downstairs to wait for Jack’s reaction. He faintly heard the bathroom door open some time later, and then there was a pause. A pause that lasted a little too long.

 

Confused, Mark went back upstairs to find the cereal boxes gone, but the note was left on the floor. He found Jack hiding behind the bed in the guest bedroom.

 

“Mine!” Jack immediately growled when he saw Mark. “Yer not gettin’ these back, ya know that, right?”

 

“I don’t care,” Mark said, trying to hold back a laugh. “Why don’t you bring those downstairs so that you can eat your breakfast with milk or whatever?”

 

Jack narrowed his eyes, but he picked up the cereal and followed Mark downstairs. Over breakfast, they talked about what they had done that week, and then Jack asked if there was a park nearby that they might be able to go to. Mark said there was, and that they could go with Chica later. That was a mistake.

* * *

Once at the park, Mark gave Jack Chica’s leash and they started walking around for a bit. It had rained a little last night, so it was a bit muddy, which came as a disadvantage when Chica suddenly lurched forward and took off running after a squirrel, pulling Jack with her. He was pulled right off his feet and fell into a mud puddle.

 

“Chica!” Mark called after his dog, running after her.

 

Jack started getting back to his feet when he heard someone approach him from behind.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” they asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks,” Jack turned to face them.

 

The sudden excitement and shock that spread over their face startled Jack momentarily. As it turned out, they were a fan and Jack ended up striking a conversation with them for quite a bit of time. Mark finally returned with Chica, and he joined in on the conversation.

 

The walk in the park soon turned into a fan meet-n-greet, but Jack didn’t particularly mind. An hour or two later, however, he was ready to head back to Mark’s place. After goodbyes were exchanged, Mark and Jack head back home.

 

“I’m going to get cleaned up,” Jack said once back at Mark’s place. “Chica definitely did a number on me.”

 

Jack head up to the bathroom and took his shirt off before wetting a washcloth to clean his face with.

 

While Jack was in the bathroom, Mark checked some things quick before he left the house. There was something he needed to take care of.

 

When Jack had finished cleaning up and changed into a fresh set of clothes, he looked around for Mark, and was rather puzzled when he didn’t find him anywhere in or outside the house. Mark’s car was gone as well, which meant he’d gone somewhere. Jack pulled out his phone and dialed Mark’s number, but sighed with disappointment when Mark’s phone started ringing from on the counter behind him. Mark had left his phone behind, so Jack didn’t really have any way of contacting him.

 

At first, Jack didn’t freak out, because he knew that wherever Mark had gone, he would return eventually. So, Jack went into the living room and flipped on the TV and ended up watching some reruns of  _ The Walking Dead _ . He changed the channel at one point, and that was when he realized that nearly five hours had passed. Now aware of the time once more, Jack was a little nervous; Mark hadn’t come back yet, and it was becoming a bit concerning.

 

The hours continued to pass, and Jack’s worry began to grow rapidly as there was still no sign of Mark anywhere. It was nearing eleven and Jack was just about on the brink of panicking when a car finally pulled into the driveway again. Outside, Mark turned off the car with a frustrated huff. The traffic had gotten really bad for some reason, and he stuck in it for several hours, but now he was finally back home. He’d left his phone here, so he could only imagine that after eight hours being alone, Jack was frantic. That’s what he was when he opened the door.

 

“I am so sorry,” Mark said immediately when he saw Jack. “Traffic jams aren’t exactly in my control, but I tried to get back sooner-” Mark was cut off when Jack was suddenly hugging him tightly. “Jack?”

 

“I was afraid that something had happened to you,” Jack said quietly, his voice shaking slightly. “I was actually scared that I might not see you come back . . . I don’t want to lose you again, Mark,” he breathed. “I can’t.”

 

Jack released Mark and stepped back. He held his arm awkwardly and glanced away to the wall.

 

Mark pulled him closer, though. “You don’t need to worry about losing me, Jack. I love you, and nothing will change that.”

 

Jack smiled in relief and was immediately calm again when he felt Mark press their lips together in the long awaited kiss. It was passionate and gentle, and Jack felt a sudden longing for more. He parted his lips a little, and Mark seemed to read his mind and the two were suddenly making out on the spot. Mark pressed Jack against the wall and slowly moved down to his neck, pecking at the soft skin. His hands found their way underneath Jack shirt and sent a shiver up the other man’s spine.

 

Jack was letting Mark take control of the situation, but that was perfectly fine. He held his arms around Mark’s neck, and felt another chill when Mark started pulling his shirt up over his shoulders. Somehow, Mark and Jack found their way to Mark’s bedroom where they continued on Mark’s bed. Jack’s face grew hot as Mark’s hands found their way to his waist.

 

Mark had lost his own shirt somewhere up the stairs, and now both he and Jack lost sight of all their clothes as the night went on; the night that just made their relationship official.

* * *

It was quiet in the car as they drove towards the airport. Jack was anticipating going home to Ireland, but at the same time he dreaded also. By leaving L.A., Jack would also be leaving Mark. He didn’t want to leave Mark.

 

Mark didn’t want Jack to leave, either. If anything, he wanted him to stay forever. Last night had only secured that thought.

 

When they got to the airport, both men were waiting for the other to say something. The silence between them had grown uncomfortable, and it was only when they reached Jack’s gate that it was finally broken.

 

“Mark, hold on,” Jack said.

 

Mark stopped and looked back at him. “You don’t want to leave, do you?” He guessed.

 

“No,” Jack sighed, shaking his head. “Especially after last night.”

 

Mark smiled at Jack’s words, which startled the Irishman a little.

 

“Something wrong, Mark?” Jack asked, confused by Mark’s grin.

 

“No, just that you don’t have to worry about choosing to stay here with me or going home alone,” Mark explained, unclearly.

 

“What?” Jack was more confused.

 

Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out a plane ticket. “When I was gone for a while yesterday, I was getting myself a spot on the plane next to you.”

 

“Oh my god, Mark. Are you serious?!” Jack gasped, getting excited.

 

“Yep, I’m seriously going with you back home. I got everything for Chica and all of that other stuff taken care of,” Mark explained.

 

“How long are you staying?” Jack asked, smiling widely.

 

Mark shrugged. “As long as I can.”


	7. I'd Rather Have You

Jonathan’s eyes flew open and he lay panting in bed. His forehead was wet with sweat, and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He remained still, allowing his beating heart to slow to an even pace again before sitting up slowly. Jonathan pressed the heel of his palm against his eyes before getting out of bed and throwing a shirt on. He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water in his face, hopefully to clear his mind and get rid of the nightmare he’d just had. But Jonathan wound up thinking about it a little more, and it put a sudden thought through his head.

 

Looking behind him at the closed bathroom door, Jonathan wondered fearfully where Luke had gone. He’d woken up in the bed alone, which meant that his boyfriend was already awake. But was he home or had Luke gone out? With a sigh, Jonathan turned off the bathroom light and left the small room, heading down the stairs. He looked around for a bit before finding Luke in the living room, playing one of their games.

 

“Morning,” Luke said without as much as a glance behind him over the couch. “Sleep well?” He asked.

 

“Depends on what you mean,” Jonathan said, moving into the kitchen.

 

There was shuffling from the living room, signifying that Luke had paused his game and stood up. A few seconds later he appeared in the kitchen with Jon.

 

“Something wrong, Jon?” He asked.

 

Jonathan sighed.

 

“Do you need a distraction from whatever’s bothering you? Or do you want to talk about it?” Luke asked.

 

“Might as well talk about it, since you obviously won’t shut up about it unless I tell you,” Jonathan grumbled.

 

“Hey, I’m not saying you have to if you don’t want to,” Luke said quickly. “I just don’t want you putting it off for too long.” He explained.

 

Jonathan thought about this for a moment. He considered the events of his dream and decided it would be better to take the option for a distraction. So Luke went back to the living room to get the multiplayer set up in his game. Jonathan made himself a quick piece of toast before joining Luke in the living room. The older man handed him a remote, and then the two of them started going at it.

 

Luke happened to be recording the gameplay, so it got quite chaotic when Jonathan joined in. Now that Jonathan had a basic distraction, any thoughts about the dream he’d had last night gradually faded away, and he went back to his normal behavior over the course of the day. It was the next day that Luke became concerned.

 

Jonathan was acting like nothing had ever even happened the other night.

 

Luke wasn’t saying anything, but if he knew Jon -especially the way he did- then he knew that Jonathan had found some way to avoid the problem entirely; by pushing it way down. It had happened before; with Jon’s sister. Luke thought back to that one moment while in  _ Dead By Daylight _ when Jonathan seemed to be having similar thought to the ones he’d had after the accident.

 

It had occurred some time before Jonathan and Luke met, but he understood well enough that none of it had been good. Jonathan had fallen into a kind of depression, thinking everything was his fault. Luke didn’t exactly blame him for having thought that way. But it was still an accident. Jonathan hadn’t meant for it to get out of control. The fire had become uncontainable, causing Jonathan’s sister to have those severe burns . . .

 

Luke sighed as he attempted to push aside the thoughts about what had happened. He tried not to let the worst thoughts get to him. Jonathan would be fine . . . Right?

* * *

Jonathan awoke late that night shaking all over. The same terrible dream had played through his mind, but it had been worse this time. It had been so bad, that a new thought suddenly found its way to the front of Jonathan’s mind and planted itself there to haunt him. Slowly, Jonathan sat up and looked over to the other side of the bed where Luke still lay asleep.

 

_ You wouldn’t leave, would you? _ He wondered, thinking about his nightmare.  _ No, not after everything that’s happened. _

 

Jonathan looked down at the bed sheets and thought. Luke loved him, and that was that. But for some reason . . . Jonathan felt unsure.

* * *

Several days passed, and then several weeks. Before Luke could wrap his head around it, it was January. Jonathan seemed continually bothered by whatever thoughts ran through his head, and Luke was constantly bothered by the fact that Jon wouldn’t speak to him about it. What really bothered Luke the most, though, was the fact that Jonathan was clearly growing uncomfortable. He could tell by the way the younger man looked at him.

 

By the middle of January, Luke had just about had enough. He was finally going to talk to Jonathan about it. Hopefully it wasn’t too late to do so.

 

Luke was worried, but Jonathan, however, felt like he was dying inside. He wanted to talk to Luke about the problem, but it was such a sensitive subject. He couldn’t understand why he felt the way he did. After all, Luke was the reason that they had a relationship in the first place.

 

It was late one Saturday night that the much needed conversation would bring the two together.

 

Luke was in the bedroom, looking at a few messages from some of the guys on his phone. The room, as well as just about the rest of the house, was quiet. Strangely quiet. It was so quiet that it got to the point where Luke thought that Jonathan had fallen asleep downstairs while playing GTA 5 with the guys. But how do you fall asleep while playing GTA? It’s GTA!

 

With a sigh, Luke continued scrolling through the messages on his phone. He stopped when one of them, sent by Evan, caught his attention.

 

_ E- Delirious okay? He’s been away from the xbox for a while. _

 

The message left Luke a bit confused, but a little concerned as well. He looked out into the hallway, where everything was still.

 

_ L- I’ll go check. _

 

_ E- Okay. _

 

Luke stood up and set his phone aside before heading downstairs to the living room. He found it empty, with Jonathan nowhere to be seen. The TV was still turned on, although it had gone kind of dark due to inactivity on the xbox. Looking around, Luke saw no sign of his boyfriend, but he did notice a slight draft coming from behind him. Turning around, Luke found the source of the breeze, and was little puzzled by the open backdoor. It was a sliding door, so it wasn’t too much of a surprise. Going over to it, Luke found the screen door was closed, but he also found that Jonathan was outside on the porch with Spike.

 

“Jon?” Luke stated his presence.

 

Jonathan didn’t say anything nor did he turn around to look behind him. Opening the screen door, Luke stepped outside and approached Jonathan slowly. Spike turned to look at him, but Jonathan remained unmoving. Luke lowered himself onto the porch step and sat next to the quiet and unmoving Jonathan.

 

“Do you want to talk about it, now?” Luke asked.

 

Jonathan sighed. “I don’t know where to start.” He said.

 

“Maybe you could start by stating the problem,” Luke suggested.

 

“Am I supposed to give it to you in hypothesis form?” Jonathan looked at Luke with a small glint of amusement in his eyes.

 

“If you can,” Luke responded, getting a light laugh out of Jonathan in return.

 

“Well, I can only guess that you’re thinking that  _ if _ I tell you what’s bothering me,  _ then _ I might feel better  _ because _ it won’t be a problem anymore.” Jonathan stated, causing Luke to laugh.

 

It fell quiet again, and the two men sat in the silence for a few minutes. Being the middle of January, it was normal to have cold temperatures at night, but tonight was abnormally cold. The rain that North Carolina was supposed to get had frozen, leaving a light blanket of snow, which they very rarely ever got, on the ground. At least Jonathan had had the sense to grab his sweater before coming out here, unlike Luke, who was already freezing his ass off.

 

“I don’t know, Luke. I just . . .” Jonathan trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts again. “I’ve been worried.” He said finally.

 

“About what?” Luke asked.

 

“About you,” Jonathan answered, startling and confusing Luke. “I don’t know why, though.”

 

“You’ve been worried about me? Well, I’ve been really worried about you, man. You’ve been acting . . .” Luke thought up a word. “Strange, I guess. For lack of a better fucking word.” He huffed.

 

“I don’t know why I am,” Jonathan began again. “I just . . . I’m afraid of you leaving.”

 

Luke blinked. “Leaving?” He repeated. “Like, leaving how? What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“I mean I’m afraid of you leaving me,” Jonathan explained. “It sounds ridiculous, I know. But ever since getting out of  _ Dead By daylight  _ I’ve had a lingering thought. It only got worse after the nightmares started.”

 

“What nightmares?” Luke prompted, alarmed.

 

“Well, to sum it up in a few words; I had a couple of dreams where we got out of the game, but you . . .” Jonathan shut his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

 

Luke suddenly understood what Jonathan meant; he was afraid of letting him go.

 

“Hey, don’t worry, Jon,” Luke said softly, moving closer to Jonathan. “I’m not going to leave you, okay?” He stated.

 

Jonathan looked up at him with wet eyes. He looked away again a moment later, but leaned into Luke, who put an arm around him.

 

“I won’t leave you even if life forces it on us, and that’s a fact,” Luke whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Jonathan’s forehead. He didn’t see it, but Jonathan smiled at his words. “Let’s get the fuck inside now, okay? I’m freezing my ass off out here.” Luke grumbled.

 

Jonathan laughed. “Okay.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here is the last chapter for this story at long last! I really hope that you guys enjoyed it, as I enjoyed writing it. I especially love reading all of your comments and reactions to certain events that occurred, and it really fills me up with joy to know that my readers really like what I write. Thanks for all of your support throughout the story, and to include the many more that I will be writing. Thank you for being the fans you are.

“No! Fuck you!” Jonathan screamed into his microphone.

 

“Come back here, Delirious!” Marcel shouted in reply.

 

“I see him! I’ll back you up,” Mark said.

 

“NO!” Jonathan protested, stopping just short of Mark’s character.

 

They were playing GTA V, and everybody was kind of trying to kill Delirious. Well, almost everybody.

 

“What the hell?!” Marcel exclaimed when his character was sniped suddenly. “Cartoonz just fucking sniped me!”

 

“Ha ha, that’s what you get!” Jonathan laughed.

 

“Where are you guys?!” Jack demanded for what was probably the hundredth time.

 

“Well, if you stop dying, you would know,” Mark teased.

 

“Wow, that’s real helpful of ya, Mark. Thanks,” Jack said dully and sarcastically.

 

Mark just laughed.

 

“AH SHIT!” Jonathan yelled suddenly.

 

At the bottom of the screen, the tab reading “Jacksepticeye exploded H2O Delirous” appeared.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!? HOW DID YOU GET ME FROM THAT FAR AWAY?!” Jonathan fumed loudly, sounding on the edge of rage.

 

“Calm down, dear Delirious,” Luke said.

 

“I will find you Jack, and then I will fuck you up,” Jonathan growled.

 

“Hey! Nobody fucks up Jack except for me!” Mark argued.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Evan laughed in the background.

 

“A bunch of gay shit, that’s what,” Marcel said.

 

Evan laughed again. They continued playing GTA for another couple of hours, before Marcel and Evan finally had to log off.

 

“You coming to PAX this weekend?” Jonathan asked Mark and Jack almost immediately.

 

“Yeah, we plan to,” Mark said. “Might even bring Avery with us this time, too.” He added.

 

“You sure? She’s a little young for a convention, if you ask me,” Luke put in.

 

“She’s five,” Mark pointed out.

 

“Which is fucking young, dude! I wouldn’t bring  _ my _ kid to a convention at that age,” Luke stated.

 

“Well, you don’t have kids,” Jack pointed out.

 

“Not yet,” Jonathan stated.

 

“Oh, so there’s a plan to?” Mark asked.

 

“We’ve thought about it,” Luke confirmed. “But we know that we’re going to wait until  _ after  _ the wedding to get onto that type of thing.”

 

“I still can’t believe how well people took to the news about your relationship, though. It seemed a lot better than how people reacted to the whole ‘Septiplier confirmed’ deal,” Jack said.

 

“Well, Mark  _ did _ propose to you right in front of an auditorium full of over a thousand people which we can’t forget  _ was _ the reveal for your relationship,” Jonathan reminded.

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Mark waved off. “It was dramatic effect.” He insisted.

 

“Sure it was,” Luke teased.

 

Mark glared at Luke through the computer. He then rolled his eyes and stretched. “Welp, Imma shut down.” He said, before closing out of the Skype call.

 

“Wow, he leaves without any other word. That’s very typical of Mark,” Luke joked, grumbling.

 

“That’s my husband,” Jack said, at a loss for anything else to say. “Well, I guess we’ll see you two at PAX then?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, you’ll see us,” Jonathan nodded. “Maybe even on the first day, if we don’t miss our flight.” He looked away from the computer screen and obviously across the room where Luke was sitting.

 

“Hey! Last time was  _ not _ my fault, okay?!” Luke exclaimed.

 

Jonathan laughed at his fiancé.

 

“Well, whenever you get there, Mark and I will definitely be the first ta find ya,” Jack laughed lightly.

 

“Look forward to it,” Jon said.

 

Jonathan, Jack, and Luke then shared their goodbyes and went to get the rest they needed before having to leave for PAX. Several years had passed since the  _ Dead By Daylight _ incident, and in that time, Mark and Jack had gotten married and adopted their daughter, who they had respectfully named Avery. Jonathan and Luke had also gotten engaged, and were due to marry in two months. Their relationship was revealed alongside Jonathan’s face, so there was a bit for fans to take in.

 

But with the time that passed, Mark, Jack, Luke, and Jonathan, never told their friends about what happened. But it was because they never had to. They were no longer in a living nightmare. With the lives they now lived, it was more like a waking dream.


End file.
